Gangsta Thing-Thing Saphire
"I'd like to tell you more, but I'm busy now honey...~" '' -Gangsta! Saphire working at the supplies while talking to Onyx. Description Saphire is the one managing the gang's supplies and economy, keeping it healthy. Her current power rank is 50. She is extremely, sexually dominant towards both male and female genders. However, she is apparently more dominant to males. She is intelligent and capable to plan logical set ups and traps. Just like Success, she thinks that she shouldn't be the leader as well. Saphire is named as the "Gangster Bitch", because of the number of sexual activities she does with males. The gang does not tolerate rape as a good crime activity. However, her sexual activities are accepted by the gang, because the males she raped most of the time end up loving it, giving her money or good supplies in exchange. Those activities were accepted since her crisis. Criminal Activities * Stealing * Killing/ Murdering * Bullying and threatening * Manipulating people * Rape '''Overall personality, abilites and weaknesses:' The "Remain Myself" Crisis Saphire did sexual crimes, which totally didn't please Failure at all, because it is not what the gang is supposed to do. They started to get bothered by Onyx and Saphire's rape activities, announced on the News. Failure decided to remove their right to watch pornography, their right to have sex and their right their right to do sexual crime activities. Because of the new rule, Saphire couldn't resist. She snapped, throwing all the supplies in the supply room on the floor and running to her room, locking it. Nobody knew who exactly threw the supplies on the ground, until they noticed that Saphire isn't working at the supply room anymore. For days, Saphire had been isolating herself in her room. She wasn't totally isolated, she jumps out of her window when she feels like going outside, and comes back at the same window. Her crisis stopped, when Success realized why she quit working and after they successfully debated about it, making Failure change their mind. After the debate, they removed the restriction and allowed the sexual activities to keep going. Saphire's Relationships NEUTRAL Failure She doesn't interact much with them, besides when she needs to ask a question or when she needs help from them in combat. She obeys all rules and orders given, not caring if she is against certain ones. Saphire likes Failure's combat tactics, but does not like their overprotective side. She feels like Failure is treating all members as people that are weak, that cannot defend themselves. She also dislikes when Failure does not listen to her, that some of their set up plans won't work. ENEMIES Crimson Saphire does not understand why Crimson dislikes her so much, but this does not stop her from hating Crimson. She thinks that Crimson is secretly a wannabe bitch, trying to steal Saphire's place in the gang and even trying to steal Onyx's heart. She tends to ignore her all the time, avoiding interaction. Sometimes, she secretly posts how much she hates Crimson on her own porn web. FRIENDS Success Success is the one she interacts the most to, if Onyx isn't included. They are both in a stable friendship, even though she likes to call them names and make fun of their gender. The nickname Saphire calls them the most is: "Failure's Puppet", related to their connection together. Saphire likes Success's rapping talents, but does not like it when they are too close to Failure to a point where they do the wrong thing without knowing. LOVERS Onyx Despite how many girls Onyx had sex with, she is deeply in love with him because of how adorable he looks and how stupid he is. Saphire also loves Onyx because of how similar they are: they are both sex-addicted, both rapists and love sexual intercourse. She also Onyx is the only male she claims that he has a bigger "private part" and the only one she completely cares about. She is extremely dominant to him, just like she is towards males. They both have sex together at least 3 times a week, usually at night. Sex isn't the main reason why she loves him, but still a reason. At night, when Onyx is completely drunk and unable to guard the HQ, Saphire comes out and invites Onyx to travel with her, stealing things in the City. They are also companions, seen travelling at night time a lot.